


Smile

by invisible_slytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Potions Class, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Apparently, Harry still liked to surprise Ron and the people around him because there was no way anyone could have been prepared to what came out of his mouth, not even himself.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of [this](https://it-started-over-drarry.tumblr.com/post/159581559484/listen-imagine-harry-randomly-telling-draco-he) prompt on Tumblr

It happened before potions class. The Slytherins and the Gryffindors were in the classroom waiting for Professor Slughorn when the door had opened and Malfoy had entered with Pansy. The two of them looked around the room, but since they were the only ones late there was only one vacant desk, right in front of the one where Harry was sitting with Ron.

After some time of waiting, the students were getting restless and some of them were starting to suggest leaving the classroom, since the Professor was taking so long, but Harry didn’t notice any of it. Ron had been trying to talk to him for some time, but it seemed like his best friend was ignoring him, focused on something completely different.

When he followed his best friend’s eyes, trying to understand what had him so captivated, Ron wasn’t surprised to see that his eyes had landed on Malfoy, after so much time of Harry completely obsessing over the boy he couldn’t get surprised anymore. Or that’s what he thought.

Apparently, Harry still liked to surprise Ron and the people around him because there was no way anyone could have been prepared to what came out of his mouth, not even himself.

“Malfoy,” Harry called.

Malfoy had been laughing at something Pansy had said when Harry spoke and Ron watched has his smile was replaced by a frown and he turned around to gaze at Harry.

“Potter.”

“You have a nice smile, Malfoy,” Harry blurted out.

Silence fell between them. Harry’s eyes widened and his hand went up to cover his mouth, looking as surprised as the others felt. Ron was surprised to see Malfoy suddenly blush and look away; it was something he didn’t think could ever happen to Malfoy. While Ron felt absolutely mortified, Pansy was just looking between them in amusement, making him wonder what was wrong with her.

A long moment after, Harry seemed to wake from his surprise and looked at Malfoy with something Ron couldn’t exactly identify in his eyes.

“It’s true” he shrugged. “You should do it more often.”

If Malfoy was going to answer it didn’t happen, because right after Harry had said that the classroom’s door opened and Professor Slughorn entered, apologizing for his tardiness.

____________________________

Ron still couldn’t believe his eyes. It was one day after what happened in the potions class and Harry was acting depressed and every time they had crossed paths with Malfoy he had blushed and looked away, apparently embarrassed by what he had said.

Now, however, it wasn’t Harry who was surprising Ron; such behaviour was expected. It was Malfoy, who Ron didn’t ever think capable of doing such thing as smile in front of a mirror like he had been just minutes ago.

When Ron entered the dormitory, still trying to understand what was happening, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes when seeing his best friend buried in a pile of blankets, like was trying to drown in his embarrassment.

“Harry, guess who I saw in the Prefect’s bathroom.”

“I don’t care” Harry’s voice came muffled.

“It was Malfoy.”

Ron heard Harry groan and walked further in the room, pushing the blankets that were covering his friend back and looking at him while shaking his head.

“You won’t believe what he was doing.”

“I don’t want to know” he mumbled.

“I think you do” Ron smirked. “He was smiling.”

“What?” Harry’s head shot up. “Smiling?”

“Yes, smiling… In front of the mirror, like he was practicing, or something.”

Ron watched in surprise and amazement as a smile crept into Harry’s face and his eyes softened, an expression of fondness replacing the embarrassed one he had moments ago.

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think he will smile more often now?” Harry bit his lip.

“Oh, Harry,” Ron shook his head.


End file.
